Something Like Waltzing
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: Her persistence has paid off, and he will love her like she loves him, neither able to count how many ways they do.  KyouRen. Fifty Sentence challenge; set Alpha.


_A/N: Oh look. my OTP is on the loose. Aren't they darling..._

_Enjoy._

xoxo

_-Alpha_

_.01 -Comfort_

He finds her emotions to be over the top, ridiculous at times, but when she starts crying, tears falling over missing Paris and her family, he is there, and holds her until she falls asleep.

_.02 -Kiss_

He tastes like Umehito, and in the pit of her stomach she feels guilty for wanting his lips even more.

_.03 -Soft_

His hands have never had a callous on them, and neither have hers, but her unblemished skin can feel the raised scars on his palms from the shattering of a teacup in his hand.

_.04 -Pain_

Separation from him hurt, separation from her parents was worse, but separation from her hairbow meant he wouldn't see her for days.

_.05 -Potatoes_

She was Japanese, and so was he, but the nature of the European raised girl meant that choosing between seaweed and gravy would always be tough, and he would always have to eat whichever won.

_.06 -Rain_

That night, he stood outside her door, furious she wasn't answering, but remained, hoping she'd take pity upon his sorry soul - he wiped the water from his eyes, and it wasn't coming from the stormclouds above.

_.07 -Chocolate_

She screams out for him on the bathroom floor, her abdomen wracked with spasms, and even if he's not always attentive, he knows very well not to waste any time finding her or the antidote she needs.

_.08 -Happiness_

Her father will never smile wider, her mother will never cry harder, his sister will never feel more lonely, a day will never be more perfect than the day when they become one.

_.09 -Telephone_

No one, not even the CEO of the corporation that's merging with his, will ever be more important than her, and as soon as he hangs up with her, he grabs his coat, his briefcase, his hat, to go home.

_.10 -Ears_

"You hear me, but you've stopped listening!" She sobs, running out of their room, her heartbroken voice echoes through the halls, and he knows this time he's done a grievous wrong by failing to communicate.

._11 -Name_

She accidentally called him Umehito, and he doesn't say anything about it; he still notices, and all of her actions spark suspicion.

_.12 -Sensual_

The way her eyes meet his, the way her ears perk up at her name, the way her perfume smells like French Vanilla, the way her lips forget there is no L sound in Japanese, the way her hands always reach for his and are never cold, the way she is makes a conversation feel so alive.

_.13 -Death_

The day the Host Club officially shut down for good was the first time she had ever seen him cry, and remains the only time she wiped away tears for him.

_.14 -Sex_

He's so successful, with two corporations under his belt, the world catering to his every whim, and she feels jealous, insecure, longing to be a man worthy of his time, yet he goes out of his way to remind her she is a woman with more power than he'll ever have.

_.15 -Touch_

Pressing her buttons is a fun little sport for him; her punishment for him is even better.

_.16 -Weakness_

It's twisted, it's wrong, but it's delicious to watch her blush and stammer when he utters Umehito's name just so he can win an argument.

_.17 -Tears_

There's two small rips in his jacket, miniscule actually, and she's determined to mend them before he chastises her for taking it off him so suddenly (Along with his tie, his shirt, his belt, his shoes, his socks, his pants, his boxers... but not his glasses).

_.18 -Speed_

They're still teenagers, and they'll act like teenagers, so as soon as all the customers and hosts leave, they slide down the hallways in their socks (One time she broke a vase, but at least she could actually _pay _for it~).

_.19 -Wind_

He thinks she's the most beautiful when she is enjoying nature, when the the sun kisses her cheeks and the breeze is content to play with her hair, just like he likes to do.

_.20 -Freedom_

He finds her wild spirit to be the worst hindrance to his empire, but the best thing that's ever happened to him.

_.21 -Life_

The cherry blossom viewings were always her favourite events, but it was then she held his hand tightest, knowing that all good things came to an end far too soon.

_.22 -Jealousy_

He knew full well she was doing it for the good of their company, but she was his wife, not Umehito's; if he touched her one more time, he'd remind him why she married _him_.

_.23 -Hands_

The clock ticked, their lives in slow motion, but they moved together, taking their time to touch, to feel, the end coming when it chimed midnight and she sunk her nails into his skin.

_.24 -Taste_

She feels she is refined, elegant, knowing what is fashionable and high-class, but it almost feels like an act around him, when he knows her far better than that.

_.25 -Devotion_

It is blind, reminiscent of teenage love, but she swears she will follow him to the ends of the earth, even if he won't do the same for her.

_.26 -Forever_

Waiting for her to come home is not particularly pleasant, but he'd rather sit in the airport for twelve hours than be without her for life.

_.27 -Blood_

"I'm sure she's brilliant in bed; that's the only reason you'd keep her around, dear brother..." Yuuichi said, loud enough for the entire room to hear, and when he found his wife sobbing in the garden, he made a note to show his own kin why she was more important than they were.

_.28 -Sickness_

The pressure of remaining the very best is getting to him, and all she can do is sit with him at night, holding his hand, making sure his health doesn't get worse.

_.29 -Melody_

He's heard her sing before, in the shower when she thought he was away, and while it's a beautiful sound, she makes even better noises late at night.

_.30 -Star_

She shines when she walks in a room, and her smile brightens even his black as night heart.

_.31 -Home_

And she's planned a whole life for them, with a house, a few children, a marriage, but when she leaves the host club, all she returns to is her own empty manor, with nary a perfect husband in sight.

_.32 -Confusion_

He'll never know what hit him when his second son comes out with blonde hair and a dislike for bright light, when he should've been with dark hair like him, and brown eyes like his mother.

_.33 -Fear_

His worst nightmare is to find her in someone else's bed because he didn't love her soon enough; hers is to have to leave him because she loved him too much.

_.34 -Lightning/Thunder_

He knows the girl he loved would be in his best friend's arms when the storm rolls in, but when the power goes out, and lighting illuminates his bedroom, he can see the girl he loves now, the fascination in her face, the sound nothing more than a lion's roar to her imagination.

_.35 -Bonds_

No matter how far away they go, no matter how many times she tell him she loves him, she can never escape Umehito, for he was the first man to ever love her back.

_.36 -Market_

In one day he made more yen than he's made in months, all due to her knowledge of appeal and product placement; there is a reason he made her vice president after all.

_.37 -Technology_

She'll call him, he'll text her, she'll send emails, he'll video chat with her, and while that's good enough for business trips, nothing is better than when they see each other face to face, lips touching in a way pixels could never understand.

_.38 -Gift_

For him to remember the day they met, and want to celebrate it... He could've offered her the world, and she wouldn't exchange it for the happiness he had given her.

_.39 -Smile_

His smirk is that of sudden recognition, but when he actually grins, it's like she has a whole new husband.

_.40 -Innocence  
><em>  
>She can act like she's thirty-five when she's only sixteen, but only he sees her when she's sweet and naiive as a five year old, a girl with dreams of being his princess and falling in love like a fairytale.<p>

_.41 -Completion_

She has never found their relationship to be a game, for if she did, then she would try to get the one hundred percent bonus as soon as possible (and he would corrupt the save file faster than she could buy a new console~)

_.42 -Clouds_

Only on the days his father visits do ominous puffs of gray roll in, and prevent him from seeing his wife has every detail under control, as usual.

_.43 -Sky_

Summer nights give summer stars the chance to shine on a dance at midnight with a half moon grinning and a warm glow on their faces.

_.44 -Heaven_

She could not believe that there was anything better after death, for she already had perfection in her life.

_.45 -Hell_

She had seen him gaze at the girl he never had, and while he's adamant about nothing ever being there, she knows better than to believe that, and promises him he'll regret looking away from the girl who loved him most.

_.46 -Sun_

And every time she steps outside, she is loved upon by warm rays, and he is only slightly jealous of that star, for every inch of skin that has been kissed by radiant daylight, he will kiss himself, to make her his.

_.47 -Moon_

The clock tower's face shines, round, a memory of romance, and even if they've graduated years ago, they will still come here in the middle of the night, hand in hand, reminiscing of glorious days and perfect nights.

_.48 -Waves_

He may bow in greeting, but she flails about in a rather worrying manner, but at least he knows she's happy to see him.

_.49 -Hair_

She swears she's Japanese at her core, and he doesn't deny it, but he'd rather have a blonde girlfriend that's partially french, than one that's brunette and not nearly as interesting.

_.50 -Supernova_

"If only I could bottle my energy, and then SELL IT~" she remarks, and he looks at her, knowing she would make millions off of that, but he did not fall in love with an entrepreneur, but a bubbly little girl who loved the world as much as he wanted to.


End file.
